Eternal Love
by Starred
Summary: He didn't want to live in a world where his beloved sky wasn't there. He would go insane if he did, so he decided to follow Tsuna... his beloved sky. Characters death.


**Title: **Eternal Love

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Tragedy and Romance.

**Summary: **He didn't want to live in a world where his beloved sky wasn't there. He would go insane if he did, so he decided to follow Tsuna... his beloved sky. Characters death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Warning:** Characters death.

It was beta'ed by_** Lightning515**__. _This is also dedicated to my mommy **_Shizume Hiyori. _**I hope you enjoy this and Merry Christmas~ ^^

* * *

A brunet laid down on a bed, his face extremely pale. His once silky and slightly long hair was now gone, it had been shaved off. He was connected to a machine; his eyes were half-lidden, he had tears at the corner of his eyes.

A man with a fedora was sitting next to him, he was clenching the brunet's hand tightly. His fedora was covering his eyes, not showing his emotions that were usually under extreme control, his eyes showed sadness and frustration. He was gritting his teeth while his other hand was shaking lightly. He couldn't believe the news he had received from Shamal... the news were just... unbelievable. He just couldn't... believe something like that would happen to his ex-student; his lover..

"Dame-Tsuna... don't you dare die..." The fedora-man said, his voice a bit shaky. He cursed himself for showing his emotions so much; for not keeping them under control.

"Reborn... I love you..." Tsuna whispered while smiling sadly, even though he was smiling, his eyes showed pure sadness. He leaned towards Reborn and lightly kissed him; it was a sweet and innocent kiss. He pulled away and whispered again, "Never forget that I will always love you..."

Reborn almost hissed while tighting his grip on Tsuna's hand. He didn't like the tone Tsuna was using, it was like he was saying goodbye to him... He hated it. He felt like punching a wall in frustration for not being able to do anything. "Dame-Tsuna... don't sound like you're going to die. You won't die... I promise." He lightly flicked his forehead and Tsuna chuckled a bit bitterly.

"Thank you, Reborn.. I really love you." Tsuna caressed his cheek lightly while Reborn closed his eyes for a moment. The moment got interrupted by Reborn's phone that started to ring, he growled and picked up. "What?"

"Reborn, it's Shamal," Shamal voice came up in the phone, and Reborn patted Tsuna's head and murmured, "I'm going to be right back." Then he went outside the room and leaned against the wall, as he continued to talk to Shamal.

Tsuna looked up at the ceiling, his eyes becoming watery again. He closed his eyes while memories with Reborn started to flash in front of his eyes, he opened his eyes as a tear slowly slid down his cheek. He bit his lower lip, stifling a sob. He was going to miss Reborn, he wanted to always be with him, he never wanted to leave him. But his intuition had told him that he was going to die, he knew it. Even Shamal had confirmed that he had no cure, that the disease was too advanced.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna stared in shock at Shamal who had done some tests on him to see what was wrong. He couldn't find his voice, it was like it was gone now._

_"What did you say...?" Reborn asked, breaking the silence. He tilted his fedora, creating a shadow over his eyes._

_"Tsunayoshi has... cancer... Nothing can be done anymore, the cancer is too advanced... I'm sorry," Shamal repeated, looking at Tsuna sadly._

_Tsuna's breathing quickened as he tried to snap himself out of the shock._

_"Will treatment help...?" Reborn questioned again, clenching his hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to believe it... It was too... devastating..._

_"It can help a bit... but it won't cure it, I'm sorry again," Shamal responded, looking away. It hurt him, since with time, he had gotten a soft spot for the small brunet._

_"A-ah..." Tsuna's eyes got teary as he tried to hold in the tears, he bit his bottom lip lightly. He couldn't hold it and he broke down, trembling and sobbing as tears went down his cheeks. He hugged him tightly, his tears staining Reborn's suit but he didn't pay attention to that,he only clung onto Reborn who held him as tightly._

_"Tsunayoshi..." Reborn murmured while rubbing his back as softly as he could, he wanted to think this was a bad dream and that he would wake up... but he knew that wasn't it, and that he would had to confront that cruel and heartbreaking reality._

_Flashback Done_

"Reborn..." Tsuna whispered softly and weakly, as he took in his last breath. The machine started to beep loudly, alarming Reborn who immediately came into the room while closing his phone, his eyes widen, the normal compose hitman was showing another side of him. He yelled Tsuna's name and went to his side, shaking him lightly. "Tsunayoshi! Wake up!"

Many doctors rushed in the room, all started to surround Tsuna, trying to save him. The voices of doctors filled the room, barking out orders at the nurses.

"R-Reborn-sama, please come out with me. You can't be here at the moment," a nurse fearfully stepped in front of Reborn, her voice soft and pleading.

"No, my lover is the one on that bed. I won't leave him," Reborn growled out harshly, ready to shoot anyone who would even dare look at him. The nurse almost squeaked in fear, but nodded and scramble back to help the others.

His blood ran cold when one of the doctors looked at him directly in his eyes and shook his head, the words "I'm sorry" being softly whispered. Reborn started to shake as he slowly made his way to his lover's bed, everyone instantly got out of his way and left the room. He took Tsuna's hand and gritted his teeth, it all happened too fast.

He looked at Tsuna's face, it was pale, his cheeks were stained with tears but he had a small smile on his face. He felt like screaming and crying, feelings in turmoil after losing his love. He felt like doing something... Anything to stop the intense pain he was feeling. His light... his sky... was dead. He felt like he didn't have a reason to live any longer. He would rather be dead and be with his sky in the afterlife than be without him.

Reborn gave Tsuna a last kiss, then he stood up straight. He pulled down his fedora, and took out his gun. He smirked and pointed it at his head.

He looked at Tsuna one last time and gave a real smile. "Tsunayoshi... I love you and I always will..."

_Click_

Silence filled the room for a moment... then a gunshot was heard.

_Bang!_


End file.
